one_direction_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Falling - Chapter 4
Louis’s POV I woke up the next morning with heavy eyes. It took me about ten minutes to finally open my eyes properly. I looked around my room. It hasn’t really changed since I moved out. My old TV was still placed on my chest of drawers. My bed still had the same bed-spread. The curtains looked like they hadn’t moved. I smiled and Mum walked in, “C’mon Louis. Time to get ready!” I got out of my bed and pulled a t-shirt out of my draw and over my head. I grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them over the boxers I wore to bed. Yeah, I know. I’m real lazy when I get out of bed. I walked downstairs to see Niall, eating pancakes. He had about five or more on his plate so I guess he would be fine for the road trip… Probably not. I sat down, next to Niall, on a stool in front of the kitchen counter. I then saw Liam, Zayn and Harry walk down the stairs, Harry was still yawning. “Good morning,” Liam said, sitting down next to me on another stool. Harry leaned on the kitchen counter with sleepy eyes and Zayn walked looked into our cupboard, obviously searching for food. “Morne,” Niall said to Liam, with his mouth full of food. “What?” Liam said, with a wtf face. Niall put his index finger up to tell Liam to wait. Niall swallowed his pancakes and finally said, “Morning.” Liam rolled his eyes but still laughed. Mum then came into the kitchen. “Boys!” She suddenly said, “It’s almost nine and I want to be at Laurens at eleven! Let’s go!” “What?” Harry said. I laughed, “Come on guys.” We all filed out of the kitchen and retrieved our bags from our rooms. I said one last good bye to my own room and quickly ran back downstairs to greet the boys and Mum. Altogether, we left Mum’s house and house and hopped into the car starting our two hour trip from Doncaster to London. “Louis… Louis! LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON!” My eyes shot open, “What?” I then saw Harry looking at me, “We’re here.” I looked at Mum who was driving into a large, unknown driveway. I looked out the window to see a white two storey house. It looked a bit plain. Mum stopped the car and looked back at me and the boys. Harry, Niall and I were in the backseat while Zayn and Liam took up the row of seats behind me. Mum smiled and nodded towards her door. She opened her door and stepped out. I quickly opened my door and hopped out. Harry followed me while Niall got out the other side. Zayn and Liam stepped over the backseats to get out. I rolled my shoulders around, trying to get rid of the stiffness that had overcome me during our car ride. Mum opened the boot of the car and we all grabbed our own suitcases. Once the car was emptied out, we all made our way to Lauren’s front door. Mum gave me an excited look and knocked on the modern, white door. We waited for about five seconds when suddenly, the door rushed open. “JAY!” Mum opened her mouth and smiled the biggest she has ever smiled, “LAUREN!” So, this was Lauren. She was about Mum’s height and she had short brunette hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were the colour of vibrant green. She was pretty good looking for a thirty-nine year old. I caught Harry staring. “Hello boys,” Lauren said, once she let go of my Mum. Zayn smiled, being shy. Niall waved and I shook her hand. Liam simply said, “Hello.” And then Harry looked at her and said, “Nice to finally meet you.” Lauren smiled the gestured inside, “Come in, come in!” We all walked inside and Lauren and Mum began to chat. “Oh, sorry but my daughter isn’t awake yet,” Lauren said to us. “It’s fine,” Jay said. “No, no. I’m awake now.” We all turned to see a girl walk down the stairs. Except she was the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. Category:Falling Category:Fanfiction Category:One direction Category:Niall Horan